O Brinquedo Assassino
by Minogaki TenTen
Summary: Shippou ganha um novo boneco mas, durante a noite ele desaparece. O que poderia ter acontecido
1. Capítulo 1

Hei people ^~ Eu sou nova e essa é a 1º fic que eu escrevo então eu peço que sejam não muito críticos comigo mas, por favor, digam o que está achando.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, muito menos o Chuck.  
  
LEGENDA: (minhas notas)  
* ação dos personagens *  
Kou/Kag/Inu/San(etc...) fala dos personagens  
"pensamento dos personagens"  
  
Mais uma vez eles estavam em frente ao poço. Kagome havia acabado de voltar de sua era e trazia consigo vários presentes, inclusive para Kouga porque faltavam poucos fragmentos pra completar a jóia e ela queria que ele não se esquecesse dela( ti lindu^^). Como que por adivinhação, Kouga apareceu no vilarejo e encontrou "sua mulher"(eta cara possessivo) chegando.  
  
Kou:- Kagome, meu amor, senti muitas saudades!Lhe troxe isso*mostrou um buque de lírios brancos*!  
  
Kag:São lindas, Kouga! Arigatou gozaimassu! Também tenho algo pra vc^^ * ela fala pegendo uma boneca parecida com ela*(tipo aquela que a Tomoyo deu pra Sakura)  
  
Kou (cadê o Inu nessas horas?):Obrigada, K-chan^^!(que meigo)* ele disse se aproximando*  
  
???: Pode parar por aí seu lobo fedorento!(ohhh, quem será?)  
  
Kag: Inuyasha! Que bom! Estava demorando muito òó!  
  
Shi: Kagomeeeeeeeeee! Porque você demorou?(ele sempre pergunta isso)  
  
San: É mesmo, demorou mais que o normal.  
  
Mir: O que houve?  
  
Inu/Kou: Ei! Vcs estão nos ignorando?!  
  
Kag/San/Mir/Shi: Imagina!^^  
  
Kag: Gente, vamos pro vilarejo que eu tenho presente pra todos.  
  
Shi:Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
  
Chegando na cabana da Vovó Kaede...  
  
Kae: Que bom que já voltou, minha filha!  
  
Kag: Oi^^ vovó Kaede. Vamos entrar que eu quero entregar os presentes^^.  
  
Quando todos já estavam reunidos ela entregou à Sango um estojo de maquiagem( aquela sombra num me engana), ao Miroku um novo par de sandálias(ele anda pra caramba), pro Inu muitos pcts de rámen e pro Shippou um boneco.Ah, sim, pra Kaede alguns amuletos da sorte do templo Tsukimini^^ e pra Kirara uma bolinha de brincar^^.  
  
Como já estava no fim da tarde(o Kouga foi embora) decidiram ficar no vilarejo até o dia seguinte.  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
Ald 1: Que horror!  
  
Ald 2: Que tristeza! Coitada da esposa!;_;  
  
Kagome se aproximou da movimentação e viu o corpo de um homem todo retalhado e com o rosto todo mastigado...  
  
Kag: O que aconteceu?  
  
Inu: Encontraram hoje demanhã aqui e desse jeito. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu.  
  
San(donde é que ela brotou?): Será que não foi um youkai?  
  
Mir: Não sinto a presença de youkais.  
  
Durante todo o dia esse foi o assunto em todo o Vilarejo, mas ao longe alguém observava tudo sorrindo:  
  
???: Fez um ótimo trabalho e não deixou nenhum rastro.  
  
???: Nada que eu já não tenha feito antes.Posso me retirar agora?  
  
???: Claro, Chuck, chamo quando precisar.  
  
Assim que se virou, Chuck o Agarrou por trás e o sufocou até ele morrer.  
  
Chu: Não gosto de receber ordens.*sorriso diabólico*  
  
Chuck foi embora com um pensamento "obrigado por me trazer de volta idiota"  
  
Quem será que morreu? Por que Chuck atacou o Vilarejo? Cadê a Kirara? Essas e outra perguntas respondidas nos próximos caps. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e muito menos o Chuck.  
  
Histórias estranhas parte 1- O brinquedo assassino  
  
Capítulo 2-  
  
Legenda: "pensamento dos personagens"  
  
Kag/Inu,etc...:- fala dos personagens  
  
*ação dos personagens*  
  
No vilarejo, Shippou acabou de acordar e percebeu que tinha algo faltando...  
  
Shi: Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Cadê o Timmy?(o boneco)  
  
Kag: Calma Shippou, vc pode Ter colocado em outro lugar.  
  
Shi: Mas eu dormi com ele do meu lado!  
  
Kag:Calma, vamos procurar!  
  
Eles (menos o Inuyasha) procuraram pelo boneco o dia inteiro e nada (e o Inu ficou reclamando tbm), novamente resolveram passar a noite no vilarejo...  
  
Inu: Nós já estamos parados faz dois dias, deveríamos estar procurando os fragmentos!  
  
Shi: Timmy, cadê vc?  
  
Kag: Calma, Shippou! Eu prometo que trago outro pra você!  
  
Shi: Arigatou Kagome!  
  
Kag: Doitashimashite^^  
  
Inu: Vão dormir de uma vez que amanhã nós sairemos assim que o sol nascer!  
  
Sem querer contrariar a fera, todos foram dormir, menos Inuyasha que estava intrigado com a morte do aldeão durante a noite que passou:  
  
Inu: "O que será que aconteceu? Eu não senti o cheiro de sangue mas pela manhã ele já estava morto! Ainda por cima está chegando a lua nova, maldição!"  
  
Estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu que, de longe, alguém observava o vilarejo.  
  
Chu: É hora da ação! Aquele hanyou idiota nem percebeu.  
  
Chuck se aproxima do vilarejo pelo lado mais distante de Inuyasha, pega uma rede e leva cinco aldeões embora.  
  
De repente, Inuyasha sente que algo está errado. Seguindo seus instintos, ele chaga aonde Chuck estava mas já é tarde...  
  
Inu: Maldição! *grita bem alto*  
  
Assustada com o grito, Kagome acorda...  
  
Kag: O que foi Inuyasha? Por que o grito?  
  
Inu: Você não percebeu? Levaram mais aldeãos e tenho quase certeza que aconteceu a mesma coisa na noite passada!  
  
Miroku, Sango e Shippou, que já estavam acordados, prestaram atenção no que ele falou.  
  
Mir: Inuyasha, você não consegue sentir nenhum cheiro estranho?  
  
Inu: Você acha que se eu estivesse sentindo ainda estaria aqui?  
  
San: Calma, não precisa gritar! Temos que pensar em algo?  
  
Kae ( de onde é que ela brotou?) : Agora não podemos fazer nada agora, temos que esperar até a próxima noite e aí estaremos preparados!  
  
Kag: Concordo com a Kaede-sama, temos que pensar em alguma coisa. Até amanhã teremos um plano.  
  
Mir: Concordo com a senhoria Kagome, teremos que esperar até amanhã à noite.  
  
Inu: Nem pensar! Amanhã é lua nova! Deve ser por isso que o meu faro está falhando!  
  
Kik (Kiknojo) : É melhor esperar até amanhã ou mais pessoas podem sair machucadas.  
  
Shi: Kikyou? De onde é que você saiu?  
  
Kik: Não falo com youkais que eu não conheço!( mulherzinha nojenta)  
  
Kag: Não fale assim com ele! É só uma criança!  
  
Kik: você ainda está aqui? Não percebe que nunca será páreo para mim?  
  
Kag: "Isso é o que VOCÊ pensa" Não tenho que te dar satisfações!  
  
Inu: Parem de discutir! (que autoridade) Não vêem que temos um problema aqui? (finalmente alguém pra botar ordem)  
  
Kae: Minha irmã, que faz aqui?  
  
Kik: Senti uma presença estranha na noite passada e ela vinha daqui.  
  
Mir: Kikyou-sama, está sentindo essa presença agora?  
  
Kik: Não.  
  
San: Então devemos esperar até amanhã para resolver.  
  
Kae: Vamos todos dormir que já é tarde!  
  
Todos se retiraram com exceção de Inuyasha, que ficou pensando em cima de uma árvore.  
  
Inu: "Tenho a impressão que a Kikyou está escondendo alguma coisa, ela dificilmente fala com tanta serenidade com o Miroku e a Sango"  
  
Kagome, que acabara de sair da cabana, falou com Inuyasha.  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, no que está pensando?  
  
Inu: ...  
  
Kag: É na Kikyou né? Eu devia Ter imaginado, está esperando por ela. É melhor eu ir embora!* disse já caminhando em direção ao poço*  
  
Inuyasha deu um salto e impediu que ela continuasse.  
  
Inu: O que pensa que está fazendo? Vai embora quando eu mais preciso de vc?  
  
Kag: Como? Você tem a Kikyou, não precisa de mim!  
  
Inu: Se não precisasse faria isso?* disse abraçando-a*  
  
Kag: Inu, por favor pare! Você está confundindo meus sentimentos de novo...  
  
Inu: Não quero que me deixe sozinho porque...  
  
Kag: Por que?  
  
Inu: Eu... te amo!  
  
Kag: O que?  
  
Inu: Não espero que você corresponda a esse sentimento mas, por favor, não me deixe sozinho.  
  
Kag: Inu...Inuyasha, porque você acha que eu te deixaria sozinho se eu tbm te amo.  
  
Inu: Sério?  
  
Kag: Claro seu bobo! Acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas?  
  
Inu: Então, eu posso te beijar?  
  
Kag: Deixa eu pensar, pode!  
  
Enquanto eles se beijavam...  
  
???: Que meigo! Vou aproveitar enquanto eles estão se divertindo pra fazer isso tbm.  
  
Então, ele pegou um dos corpos dos aldeões seqüestrados...  
  
Chu: Acorda! Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!  
  
O aldeão acordou, mas logo teve o rosto coberto por um saco plástico.  
  
Ald: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Chu: Cala a boca e morre de uma vez!  
  
Então, o aldeão parou de se mexer. Estava morto.  
  
Chu: Agora eu tenho que pensar numa boa maneira de te devolver pro vilarejo... já sei!  
  
E agora? Como Chuck ira devolver o corpo? E o que a Kikyou vai pensar quando descobrir sobre o relacionamento do Inu com a K-chan? Respostas só no próximo cap. Sayonara bye bye 


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e muito menos o Chuck.  
  
Histórias Estranhas - parte 1: O Brinquedo assassino  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Amanheceu. Kagome e Inuyasha haviam dormido sob a Goshinboku e estavam alheios a todos os acontecimentos que se passavam no vilarejo.  
  
No vilarejo...  
  
San: Que horror! Será que o Inuyasha não sentiu o cheiro de sangue?  
  
Mir: Não faço a mínima idéia e, também, a senhorita Kagome não está na cabana.  
  
Shi: Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?  
  
Mir: Não tenho certeza mas imagino que esteja bem.  
  
San: Ela sabe se defender. Agora temos que pensar em algo pra tentar parar essas mortes.  
  
Kikyou aparece saindo da floresta.  
  
Kik: Parece que o assassino cuidou para não deixar pistas e se saiu muito bem.  
  
Shi: Parece até que você gosta de ver essas pessoas morrendo.  
  
Kik: Não pense isso de mim! Eu sou uma Miko muito poderosa! Só porque eu estou morta não quer dizer que você pode me desrespeitar.  
  
Kag: Não grite com ele! Tá pensando que só porque é visita pode mandar em todo mundo?!  
  
Kik: Nada mais do que a verdade!  
  
Kae: Parem com isso! Temos um problema aqui e temos que resolvê-lo imediatamente!  
  
Inu: A velhota tem razão, não deveriam estar brigando em um momento tão crítico.  
  
Kik: Tudo bem, Inu-kun. Por você eu faço qualquer coisa.  
  
Kagome ficou vermelha de ciúmes e lançou um olhar mortal para Inuyasha, que percebeu e tratou de mudar de assunto.  
  
Inu: Vamos para a cabana para pensar em um plano. Quem está fazendo isso já nos enganou duas vezes.  
  
Mir: É mesmo, temos que armar um plano para pegá-lo com a boca na botija.  
  
Entraram na cabana e pensaram durante muito tempo (lá dentro devia estar um cheiro terrível). Quando anoiteceu, já estavam preparados  
  
Já devia ser por volta de meia-noite, todos estavam esperando em seus postos de guarda até que...  
  
???: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORO!  
  
Todos se dirigiram para a direção do som e lá encontraram um bilhete que dizia:  
  
"Nunca vão conseguir me pegar se não puderem me acompanhar"  
  
Inu: O que isso quer dizer?  
  
Kik: Que enquanto não soubermos onde ele está, não poderemos detê-lo.  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, se o grito foi ouvido há pouco tempo então ele não deve estar muito longe daqui, Você não consegue sentir nenhum cheiro diferente?  
  
Inu: Vocês estão se esquecendo de que dia é hoje? Não sinto cheiro algum.  
  
Kikyou olhou assustada para Inuyasha em sua forma humana.  
  
Kik: Inuyasha, é assim que você ficará quando se transformar em humano e vivermos juntos?  
  
Inu: Metade você acertou, ficarei assim quando me transformar em humano porém para morar com Kagome.  
  
Kagome corou com o comentário e nada falou.  
  
Kik: O QUÊ? Que história é essa? O que essa garotinha tem que eu não tenho?  
  
Inuyasha ficou calado, não queria magoar mais ainda Kikyou.  
  
Kik: Não vai falar nada? Tudo bem então eu vou embora! "O Inuyasha vai ficar preocupado e dirá que é tido mentira e que ainda me ama"  
  
Inu: Tome cuidado! Não sabemos o que há lá fora e é melhor prestar bastante atenção quando estiver caminhado pela floresta, tá? Kagome é melhor você voltar a dormir que por essa noite não poderemos fazer nada * disse já indo embora e puxando uma colegial sorridente consigo*  
  
Kikyou foi embora totalmente frustrada com o que acabara de ouvir e nem se ligou que tinha alguém a seguindo. Do nada, ela sentiu algo atravessando sua garganta. Não deu tempo de gritar, seu corpo de barro e osso fora todo esmigalhado em questão de segundos.  
  
E aí? Que tal? Era pra ser Terror mas eu não estou conseguindo classificar então classifique como quiser. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem e muito menos o Chuck.  
  
Histórias Estranhas parte 1 – O Brinquedo assassino  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Na manhã seguinte...  
  
Inu: Estou sentindo cheiro de morte, alguma coisa aconteceu!  
  
Kag: Será que o assassino está se deixando identificar?  
  
San: Será que ele pensa que nós somos tão fracos assim?  
  
Mir: Talvez, mas é melhor irmos logo.  
  
Foram correndo até que encontraram o corpo de Kikyou prostrado totalmente esmigalhado.  
  
Inu: Quem fez isso? Exijo que apareça imediatamente!  
  
Kag: Não adianta, Inuyasha, ele não seria tão idiota a esse ponto!  
  
Chu: Quem você está chamando de idiota, menina?  
  
Shi: Esse é o Timmy!  
  
Kag: Mas como é possível ele estar falando?! E se mexendo sozinho?  
  
Chu: Acho que você escolheu o boneco errado na loja, garota. Eu já morri várias vezes e sempre voltei com a ajuda de alguém. Dessa vez, foi a marionete de algum inimigo de vocês. Acho que se chamava Naraku.  
  
Inu/Kag/San/Mir: Naraku?!  
  
Chu: Por acaso vocês são surdos? Foi exatamente isso que eu falei!  
  
Shi: Calma Timmy! Não precisa se extressar!  
  
Chu: Timmy é o KCT! Meu nome é Chuck  
  
Shi: Mentira! A Kagome falou que o seu nome é TIMMY!  
  
Chu: Esse foi o que Ela colocou mas, sem me perguntar antes  
  
Kag: Oras, como eu ia perguntar se eu não sabia que você tava vivo?  
  
Chu: É verdade *fazendo aquela pose de pensativo* naquela época eu ainda não tinha entrado de novo neste corpo.  
  
San: Como assim?!  
  
Chu: Você não tem cérebro ou esqueceu de ligá-lo esta manhã? Ou talvez, quem sabe, a farra com o monge foi muito boa, hum eu realmente não sei...  
  
Kag: Como assim, Sango, você e o Miroku fizeram "aquilo"?  
  
San *toda corada* : É claro que não! Como pode pensar isso de mim?! Não acredite no que esse boneco fala!  
  
Inu: Calma, Sango! Também não precisa gritar. Se bem que o cheiro do Miroku está em você.  
  
Chu: Então é verdade! Sacanagem! Droga!  
  
Mir: O que foi? Por que está irritado?  
  
Chu: Eu não aproveitei a festa!  
  
Inu: Que festa?  
  
Chu: Essa dupla aí aproveitou-se que vcs estavam dormindo para fazer exatamente o que estão pensando.  
  
Mir *mais vermelho que um tomate* :Como você viu isso?  
  
Chu: Peguei emprestado um inseto do inferno e fiquei vigiando vocês, como acham que eu sabia quando o barro-véio tinha ido embora?  
  
Shi: Então foi assim que você soube a que horas deveria atacar o vilarejo.  
  
Chu: Mas é claro! Ainda não sou adivinho, porém, um dia serei!  
  
Inu: Mas que cara convencido, é pior que eu (pelo menos ele admite)*sussurrando*  
  
Chu: Eu ouvi isso! Mas, voltando ao que interessa... Garota *olhando para Kagome* como eu faço pra voltar pra era atual?  
  
Inu: O quê? Nem pense nisso! Não permitiria que chegasse perto do poço!  
  
Chu: Então lá é a passagem? Obrigado pela informação^^ *já indo embora*  
  
Mir: Inuyasha, seu idiota! Viu o que fez?  
  
Kag *chorando* : Agora ele vai matar a minha família, buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Inu: Não se eu impedir. Vamos todos na direção do poço!  
  
Então, correram o mais rápido que puderam porém já era tarde demais.  
  
San: Ele já pulou.  
  
Kag: Inuyasha, vamos, talvez ainda possamos salvá-los.  
  
Inu: Certo!  
  
Os dois pularam. Quando chegaram lá, o lugar estava com um cheiro de fumaça muito forte, seguindo-o eles entraram na casa e notaram que estavam todas as luzes apagadas e a televisão havia explodido.  
  
Kag: Mãe, o que aconteceu aqui?  
  
Mãe da Kag: De repente, apareceu um boneco saindo do poso e gritando que ia nos matar, entretanto, havia um fio elétrico desencapado e ele tropeçou. Teve um curto-circuito na energia da casa e ele (o boneco) virou cinzas.  
  
Inu: Ufa! Pensei que já era tarde demais.  
  
Kag: Eu também, que sorte!  
  
Inu: Já que tudo está acabado, podemos voltar à busca dos fragmentos.  
  
Kag: Claro! Assim poderemos Ter mais tempo livre, né Inuyasha? *piscando pra ele* Inu *um pouco corado* : Então vamos logo.  
  
E saíram em busca dos fragmentos. Mal sabiam eles que alguém os observava de longe...  
  
???: Seus desgraçados, um dia me vingarei. * disse se retirando*  
  
FIM?! Please, me mandem reviews. Onegai^^ 


End file.
